Note To Self
by Shouhei
Summary: Trory! One-shot. Wrote for the Summer Passions fic exchange. Tristan and Rory go to a pool party and things really heat up ;) please R


**A/N:** This story was written for the Summer Passions Fic Exchange. It's my own exchange that I came up with and you can find out more about the NEW fall exchange at: 

**Rating: **NC-17

**Fic Requirements:** must have an embarrassing shower scene with Rory and Tristan; Madeline and Louise must have a Hawaiian pool party; Rory drinks too much at the party; must be set when Rory and Tristan are in Grade12; Tristan was never sent to military school and never broke into the safe; starts at beginning of summer after Rory's last exam; Rory and Dean are broken up and Tristan and Rory are close friends; Oh and there must be a funny reference to the book Catch-22 (I'm reading it right now and it's halarious.)

**Note To Self**

Rory was finished! Finished! She couldn't suppress the grin that spread across her face the second the bell rang. Sure she loved school, but it was her senior year and she had spent the last week taking exams. Her history exam was the last one she had to take, and she knew she aced it! As she practically skipped down the hall, she ran into Tristan.

"Watch it Mary! You're going to injure me before summer even starts," he smirked.

"Aw, poor little Tristan," she joked back.

Tristan leaned against her locker as she removed everything from it. He was a little unnerving by the way he was staring at her, and Rory tried to ignore him as she stuffed the rest of into her already full backpack. Tristan almost laughed as he watched Rory try to get even more books into her backpack, but it wasn't possible. Sighing, she decided to give up and she closed her door. Rory couldn't believe Tristan was still there.

"What's the matter, Dugrey? You don't have anywhere else to go?" she asked him.

"Now Mary, you wound me. I thought we were friends now."

"We are, which is why I was messing with you." Rory told him as she rolled her eyes.

"So, did you hear about the party Madeline and Louise are throwing?" he asked her.

"Who hasn't? Isn't it a Hawaiian pool party?" Rory replied.

"Yeah. So are you going?"

Rory was a little taken aback by the way he was staring at her as he asked. It was almost as if... Nah, Tristan did not like her. Everyone claimed that he did, but Rory refused to believe it. They were friends, and sure they flirted but it was just a part of who Tristan was. After Dean broke up with Rory when she couldn't say 'I love you,' Tristan started to be nicer to her. They both decided to let bygones be bygones and became friends. That was it, they were friends.

"Actually I wasn't planning on it." she told him, but when she saw his disappointed face she continued. "Why? Are you going?"

"I was thinking about it, but only if you come," he said with a genuine smile.

That made Rory's heart melt. Tristan only gave real smiles once in a while, and usually it was only to her. She tried to be ignored, but secretly she was glad he was asking her to the party instead of another one of his bimbo dates. Who knew what could happen.

"Alright! I'll go to the party with you. I mean, what could happen?" Rory told him as she scooped up the books that wouldn't fit in her backpack and walked towards the bus.

Rory and Tristan parted then, and Tristan couldn't believe his luck! Rory was going to the party with him, and he was more excited than he ever had been. Tomorrow, he was going to make his move on Rory. Tristan hoped that she would reciprocate his feelings, but he still didn't know if she liked him as much as he liked her. She was his Mary.

--------

The next day, Rory sifted through her drawer for something to wear to the party. Louise told her to wear a swimsuit with a wrap-skirt. Rory looked at all of her suits, but all she owned were one-pieces. She sighed, and knew she had to get a bikini to wear since she was going with Tristan. Rory mentally slapped herself after that thought. It was not because of Tristan. None of her swimsuits were appropriate for a pool party.

"Mom, I don't have anything to wear!" she yelled.

"I told you to buy a bikini last year, but did you listen to me... no!" Lorelai yelled back at her.

"I know! I'm going to go buy one, okay?"

"Fine! I'll see you later."

Rory walked into a small store and looked through the bikini racks for one that was a little modest. She picked several out and tried them all on. Only one looked really good on her, so she bought it and went back home. She only had another hour to get ready, so she put her bikini in the washing machine, and she hopped in the shower.

Lorelai was about to leave when she heard a knock at the door. Figuring it had to be Tristan, she opened it and let him inside. Rushing off, she just pointed to the bathroom, telling him that's where Rory was. Lorelai was out the door, and she forgot to tell him Rory was in the shower. Tristan decided to surprise Rory and walked into her room. Well, what he thought was her room.

He froze as he saw Rory, completely naked and wet in front of him. He instantly went hard, and he memorized her wet form. His eyes fell on her breasts and he saw they were a creamy white color, like the rest of her skin, but her nipples were rosy buds. Tristan's eyes traveled down her stomach and landed on where her legs met. The skin was smooth and creamy. She had obviously shaved since they were going to be swimming. Tristan next looked at her small butt and fought the urge to spank it.

Rory was so busy drying off, she didn't realize Tristan was staring at her, until she turned around. She screamed, and Tristan jumped backwards. Before he could see anything else, she grabbed a towel and covered herself with it. Faintly, she heard him mumble something about thinking this was her room. Her cheeks were deep red, and she was humiliated. Tristan Dugrey had seen her naked. After analyzing that for a few minutes, she took a deep breath and put her bikini on. Once she walked into the living room, she realized she wasn't the only one who was embarrassed by the situation.

"Rory, I'm so sorry. It's just that I thought it was your room, and your mom said you were almost ready..." Tristan said as soon as he saw her.

"Okay, I've decided that this never happened," Rory told him.

Tristan stared at her, obviously confused by what she just told him.

"Well, we're going to push this from our minds, and have a good time at the party. And to both of us, this never happened and no one will ever hear about it." She finished with a warning tone in her voice.

Tristan just shook his head, and they both exited Rory's house for a night of fun at the pool party. Even though Rory wasn't originally planning to go, she was glad to be going. This was the last party of her high school career and it would be a lot of fun. She was the valedictorian and she was going to an Ivy League school, which was everything she ever wanted. Rory was going to make sure this party made up for all the ones she never went to. She deserved it.

"So, are you going to sit in a corner and read Catch-22 during the party?" he asked her.

"Catch-22 is not a good party book, it's more of a 'I'm bored to tears and I need a good laugh' book," she stated matter of fact.

Tristan just laughed at her, and they soon fell into their familiar banter. Rory was glad it wasn't awkward between them. She tried to push what happened out of her mind, but Tristan Dugrey saw her naked! How could anyone forget about that? The only good thing that came out of it was the look on Tristan's face was not one of disgust, it was one of desire. That made her feel on top of the world.

--------

After only a few minutes, Rory and Tristan arrived at the party. Madeline was at the door and put a leigh around both Tristan and Rory's necks and then continued welcoming guests. They talked about some of the people there, but after a while Tristan was drug away from her. Rory didn't mind, though, because she knew he'd never willingly allow her to do what she was planning.

Tristan talked to his friends for an hour or so, but then went in search of his Mary. Although Rory said the 'shower incident' never happened, Tristan couldn't get the vision of her naked body out of his head. Tristan had seen A LOT of naked girls in his day, but none of them even came close to Rory. She had the most perfect body he had ever seen, and he wanted the chance to explore it. Every single bit of it. He finally made his way outside, and his eyes widened in shock at what he saw. Rory was drinking, and by the looks of it she wasn't drunk, but definitely past tipsy.

"Tristan!" she greeted him, as she started to pour herself another drink.

"Mary, Mary. Now what am I going to do with you? I turn my back for a few minutes and you come out here to get drunk. Tsk tsk!" he scolded, playfully.

"I am not drunk. Am I?" she asked.

Tristan laughed, "Not yet, but a few more of those and you will be."

Tristan led Rory away from the table, and before he knew what was happening Rory was dragging him through the mansion. He didn't know where she was taking him, but he was curious. Rory opened a door and peeked her head inside. Once she knew the coast was clear, she pulled Tristan in after her. Before he could even register what was going on, Rory had her arms around his neck and her lips met his.

Tristan was definitely surprised, but soon took over and ran his tongue over her bottom lip. Once she granted him entrance, he filled her mouth with his tongue. Rory felt like she couldn't breathe, and kissing Tristan was everything she knew it would be. It was mind-blowing. While his tongue was caressing every space in her mouth, his hands were rubbing her back and stroking her hair. They only pulled away when it was necessary to breathe.

"What was that?" he asked her.

"I just wanted to kiss you. And now I want to kiss you again."

For the second time in a row, Rory kissed Tristan before he could respond. This time, Tristan pulled away before it became too passionate, and looked into her eyes. Lust. That's what was in them, and he knew what she wanted.

"Rory, do you want to...?" he asked.

"Yes, please Tristan. I want you." she whispered hoarsely.

Tristan tenderly kissed her, and she felt dizzy with the intensity of it. He kissed every bit of her lips and then nuzzled her neck. Rory whimpered, and he bit down. When he heard her suck in a breath of air, he pulled away and blew on the area. She moaned at the feeling of it, and then felt herself being led to the bed slowly. As they fell onto the mattress, Rory could feel Tristan's hands run down her body, causing her to shudder. Tristan started kissing her jawbone, and then he began a trail down her neck. Once he reached the valley between her breasts, she felt him reach under her and unsnap her top.

Although he already saw her naked, she was still self-conscious about him being this close her breasts. She inhaled sharply when the air hit her exposed tits. He skillfully drew circles around her left breast, and she felt her breathing start to become ragged as he got closer and closer to the peak. He finally traced around her nipple, and then she screamed out loud at what he did next. Tristan took her entire nipple into his mouth and sucked on it. At the same time, he tweaked the other one, roughly. An electric shock traveled down and she felt her bikini bottoms getting damp.

Tristan was merciless in teasing her until she started to arch into him. He then picked up the trail and kissed a line down to her bellybutton. Stopping only to flick his tongue over it, he continued to the waistband of the bottoms. Then, he slid them down until they were at her feet, and Rory kicked them off onto the floor. She trembled in both fear and desire as she waited to see what he would do next. Her legs were together, but he placed his hands on her knees and urged them apart. Feeling Rory tense up, Tristan kissed the tops of her thighs and her stomach until she finally allowed him access.

Spreading her legs, Tristan kneeled down on the floor and put a finger over her folds. She moaned at the contact and soon she felt a finger on her clit. He got to work putting pressure on it, and running his fingers over it. Soon, she was wet enough for him to insert a finger. She screamed at how good it felt to finally have part of him inside of her. As he began to move, she felt her breathing getting shallower. He ran his finger over a bundle of nerves, and she felt herself slowly begin to shake. It wasn't enough though, and she bucked her hips to get him to increase his pace. Tristan refused to, but he did insert another finger.

"Oh Tristan!" she shrieked.

It was the most wonderful feeling she had ever felt, and she was gasping for air as he moved both of his fingers inside of her. She felt a strange building of desire and a need for something that she had never experienced before. Rory's body seemed to have a mind of its own and it moved to find pleasure. Unfortunately, Tristan was having none of it, and when she was so close to going over the edge, he removed his fingers completely. She yelled in protest, but soon quit when she felt his tongue. She wasn't drunk, but it was enough to keep her from stopping him.

His teeth grazed her folds, and she knew if she died at that moment she would be happy. The only problem was he wasn't going fast enough. Tristan was stroking her slowly with his tongue, and she ached with an unfulfilled pleasure. Finally, it was too much for her and she just wanted a release. She moaned in agony, and he finally knew she couldn't take this much longer. Pulling out of her completely, he removed his swimsuit bottoms and laid on top of her. Feeling her shake with need for him, he wrapped her legs around his waist.

Slowly he entered her, and Rory felt a fullness she had never experienced before. Tristan felt his breathing become erratic, and he could have come right then she was so tight and wet. Regaining control, he began to move inside of her. Slowly at first, but increasing in speed. Rory wrapped her legs tighter around him and he moved even deeper inside of her. As her moaning increased, so did their speed. Tristan began thrusting in and out of her and she positioned her hips in the right way. Finally, the waves of pleasure started, and Tristan felt her muscles start to clench around him. He pulled out of her, and then drove in one more time as hard as he could. She screamed his name as her orgasm finally came. He yelled her name at the same time, and emptied into her as she rode out the waves of pleasure. When the storm finally ceased, the most satisfying pleasure she had ever experienced filled her. All she wanted to do was have this feeling forever. Tristan pulled out of her, and looked into her eyes.

Rory spoke, "Note to self: Always drink too much at parties, and always have sex with Tristan Dugrey."


End file.
